Ionian Fervor
by SPeCCoLT
Summary: The events during the fight for the Placidium in Ionia which Irelia was part of defending. No fighting in first chapter. May turn M if i decide that the fighting will get bloody/gory (which means most likely).


**Before the fight for the Placidium in Ionia, Irelia.**

The air were heavy and filled with tension and fear, Noxus where drawing closer to the Placidium, Ionia´s capital city. The once so peaceful and calm Ionia had been attacked and everyone was on edge, everyone feared what had happened to their friends and family in the southern provinces of the island and they all feared what was to come.

Irelia Lito, daughter of the now dead Master Lito, the master of the Hiten style were in command of the cities defenses. The Ionian´s were unsure if such a frail young woman could stop the Noxian war-machine from taking their capital, but they had to believe, Irelia´s brother Zelos had gone to look for help in Demacia against the invaders. It has been one month since he left for the mainland.

Could one young woman change the course of history, could she stop the unstoppable? Even if the responsibility of thousands of innocent lives lay in her hands, she stood strong and tall amidst the chaos, She had to, for Ionia and in the honor of her family's name.

She was unbreakable in every way, physically and mentally.

Irelia stood upon the city walls early in the morning, the sun was yet to be seen and the chilly wind swayed the high grass on the outside. Irelia tried to rub some warmth into her cold body and continued to keep a lookout for any Noxians. She had liberated another guard of his post since she still could not get any sleep since the day Zelos had left.

"Zelos… I hope that you are okay brother…" Her silent whisper were swept away and hushed by the howl of a hollowed oak nearby. A single tear feel from her watering eyes before she composed herself and thought of something else, something more enjoyable which made her happier.

She smiled slightly; the day her brother and father had taken her to the fire festival for 5 years ago had been one of the best days in her life. For once they could just enjoy themselves and have fun, no training and no lectures, just some time together with the family.

"_I wish dad was still alive, he could have driven back the Noxians by himself! He had gained such respect from his skill in Hiten, the most revered sword fighting style in Ionia… The people would not lack hope and conviction with him leading them, but I am but a girl to them…"_

Irleia gripped the railing of the city-walls tighter as anger rose within her until she remembered her father´s words…

'Remember Irelia, that a warrior that fight his battles with anger and rage has already lost everything, even himself and the battle he fights.'

She took a deep breath and looked out over the grassy plains again, birdsong could be heard in the distant fog. Irelia listened to the birds chirping and tweeting, it helped her tensed muscles relax a bit. But suddenly they stopped and everything went quiet, Irelia´s head jerked towards the fog as if she sensed that something was wrong.

"_The Noxians…" _She then sprinted to the barracks to ready the troops, they had to fight now or give up their lives and their freedom. She knew what had to be done and therefore she would call for a quick speech before the Noxians would arrive, to hopefully instill a bit of hope and courage in her fellow Ionian´s.

At the Placidium´s town center…

People were quickly gathering, soldiers, civils and even all of the elders including the Enlightened One Karma. Irelia swallowed the lump in her throat, she was nervous to talk before so many but they needed someone to put their trust in, and she was not that person, not yet.

She cleared her throat before speaking with a young but strong and inspiring voice.

"Fellow Ionian´s… Today the Noxians has reached our most sacred place, the Placidium… This is not only our home, this is our country´s heart, the place where our society has grown to what it is today…"

Irelia gulped before continuing. "And even if this town is the heart of Ionia, it is trusted into the hands of a young girl… myself… None of you really believe, none of you hope that the daughter of Master Lito, my father, will take us through these hard times… I am going to prove you wrong!"

Irelia´s faced scowled and turned grim as she continued. "I have done everything I can to this point, the Noxians will show no mercy to any of us and they will kill all men and rape the women and turn the kids into their slaves… That´s the truth! But I don't believe in that, you may ask me why, but my only answer to that question will be. Because we will not give up, we will not lose our hope… and everything I ask of you is that you will stand with me when the Noxians attack our home, and that you will fight for your country!"

…"I am weak compared to most of our warriors, but I am still stronger than you all because I stand here, by the age of 16! And I want to fight for Ionia, I believe that we will win and even if they should win I will not stop fighting them until I die. I will not give up on my home, I hope that you will stand with me when we show the Noxians what we Ionian´s are made of! That you stand with me as they flee with their tails between their legs! Just let me lead you, let me give you hope and courage, let me inspire you as we march out there and send the Noxian´s straight back to the lair they came from!"

Irelia grinned as she raised her right hand to the sky and shouted.

"FOR IONIA!"

The crowd eagerly shouted back. "FOR IONIA!" Irelia´s grin widened.

"The Noxians better watch out! Because we Ionian´s never hold back!"

A horn could be heard in the distance, it was time…

"Ready up soldiers! We will take the fight to them! For Ionia!"

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Time to make a last stand, it´s all or nothing…"_

…

**May continue, depending if I get motivation enough to do it.**


End file.
